


The Raven and the Snake

by sydney_hazard



Series: Callaway Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sexual Assult, Sexy Times, Terrible People, Toxic Relationship, first fic, harrasment, sytherin x ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_hazard/pseuds/sydney_hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Callaway is a proud Ravenclaw, and she loves her house more than anything in the world. But when the handsome Tom Riddle catches her eye, it's all down hill after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the description of the actor who played Tom in Chamber of Secrets. Also added in a headcanon that Tom played Quidditch. I used the Harry Potter Wikia to get all my info, so if any of it’s wrong, I’m sorry.

Helena Callaway was rather strong willed person, she didn’t like things that made her question who she was. She was a proud Ravenclaw, all the more proud that she is an actual descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her family told her that she was named after Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena’s daughter, but she is unsure if this was true or not. When she got her letter, the Callaway clan was more than ecstatic. She was determined to get the best grades she could, but she wasn’t crazy about staying up all night to get her work done. She ended up being above average, which was fine with her. She was the star beater on the quidditch team in her second year, and had broken her fair few bones in her time, both her own and others. Her tryouts were a sight to behold, no one expect much from a busty, tall, long soft brown hair, and hazel eyes girl, to beat the living daylights out of people. The captain at the time, James McCormick, asked her “are you sure you’re in the right place little lady?”

  
“Are these the beater tryouts?” He nodded yes, “then yes James I am in the right place." When she got up on her broom, and those bludgers came flying at her, she hit them so far that when they came back they hit poor Michael Bones in the head. Needless to say that she became a legend, and got much praise from her fellow Ravenclaws and all other houses. She got little to none from the Slytherins, but that was understandable because when she played against them they got the most hits to the arms and heads. Madame Lange could barely keep up with her, often yelling about how broken bones were the only thing that came out Helena playing. There was always one catcher on the Slytherin team that would catch her eye. He had defined cheekbones, pale skin like the snow, and dark, curly hair that hung almost in his eyes. He was tall and had wide shoulders, he had thick eyebrows, but not in a bad way. They made his face soft somehow, he had long lashes and perfectly shaped lips. She heard his name was Tom Riddle, she had a few classes with him, like Transfiguration and Potions. He never talked that much, but a lot of Slytherins would come to talk to him if they needed help. They never seemed all that happy to come up to him though, almost like they were afraid to ask him questions. He seemed nice enough though, a little distant. Ravenclaws would come to her, much to her chagrin, she wasn’t even the best in the class. It could be because she was a lot more approachable than Lola Mankin, who would kill a baby if it stood in her way of keeping good grades. When Helena got to her fifth year she was made a Prefect, along with Tom Riddle. She also was given a plaque for her beating skills. Becoming Prefect caused her to see Tom a lot more, when they would met in the carriages with Head boys and girls. That same year that she became Prefect was also the year that the Chamber of Secrets opened up, causing her to be a shadow to everyone in her year.

When someone from her own house Myrtle Warren died because she didn’t watch her close enough, it destroyed her. She had failed the school and her house, Headmaster Dippiet told her there was nothing she could have done. She never forgot what happened, and was thrilled when she found out that the person who did this was caught, while reading the Daily Prophet. When she read that it was Rubeus Hagrid, her heart fell. Rubeus was nothing but kind to her, and she thought very highly of him. He might have not been the most academically proficient, but that didn’t matter to her. When she read that it was Tom Riddle who caught him, she didn’t know how to feel about it. She could not lie, she was very much attracted to Tom, but learning this about him made her feel slightly different about him. The first day she came back from holiday, she wanted to take a bath. She loved the large bathroom and no one ever went there the first day. After saying goodbye to the new Prefects she decided it was time to go. She walked by the Boris the Bewildered statue and went into bathroom, she heard the water soothingly moving in the tub. She walked in and smelled vanilla, it was a smell that made her happy. She walked in and pulled off her robes and was still in her underwear when she heard a noise. She stopped, with her hand on the elastic of her underwear, looking around trying to see who or what was in here. That's when she heard a male voice call out, “is there someone in here?”

“Yes”, she called back to him. “Are you a Prefect?” She started to walk toward the voice, when a shirtless Tom turned around the corner. They stood there, and she could see that his eyes quickly looked her up and down.

“I didn’t know someone would be in here”, he said quietly. “I usually come here after the first feast, no one is ever here.” His voice made her weak at the knees, and he almost seemed to know it.

“Me too”, she said, looking at the bath and all its large tubes of colored liquids. When she looked back at Tom, he was much closer than before. She gulped and connected eyes with him, she looked at the subtle shades in his eyes beautiful grey eyes. She unintentionally took a step back, that didn’t stop him from stepping slightly closer.

“You’re Helena, are you not?” She nodded

“You’re Tom Riddle.” He nodded back, “um, did I ever break anything? In Quidditch I mean." He smiled and laughed, the sound made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

“You broke a few ribs”, he turned to the side and lifted his arm showing her his rib cage, “I had a bone poking out two years ago.”

“Damn”, she took a step forward and laid a finger on the long scar. His skin was cold, very cold. He shivered against the warmth of her skin, and she felt it. She looked up at him, to see him with a small smile on his lips. She took a step back, “so who gets the bath?”

“Why not share?” Helena felt her lips move, but nothing came out. Tom didn’t wait, he walked over the bath and let his pants fall with his underwear. He climbed down in the water and looked at her, “coming?” She felt her jaw clench and her mouth move again.

“I’ll come back when you are done,” she said walking to her clothes and grabbing them. She heard water sloshing around and when she turned for the entrance there stood Tom, dripping and naked. She moved to go around him but he slid in front of her, his thumb traced her lower lip. His other hand traced the nape of her neck, and leaned down and kissed her. It wasn’t long, but it was amazing, she felt the tip of his tongue trace her lips before he pulled away. “Nevermind, I think I will just go to sleep.” He laughed and nodded, and went back into the water. She stood there for a few more seconds before putting her clothes back on, while Tom watched. She walked out rather quickly, and looked back once to see that Tom was still watching her. His eyes were filled with something Helena didn't like that much, lust. When she got out into the hall she took a deep breath and walked to Ravenclaw tower, her mind reeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom seemed to be everywhere after what happened in the bathroom, flanked by his little gang of Avery and Lestrange. She would walk the halls and see him, or he was in a load of her classes. He would never say anything to her, but he would smile at her. She went to the bath again, and luckily he wasn’t there. He did give her the cliche butterflies when she saw him. That didn’t excuse the way he seemed to treat his friends. She could tell that they were convinced that he was a loving person, but she could tell he didn’t like them. Therefore she didn’t understand why he talked to them, then she realized what he was. She was walking around the school, like usual, just seeing if anyone was doing anything worth her taking points away. So far she had caught two fourth years smoking, and another set of seventh years almost having sex in a locked bathroom. She took away the cigarettes, to smoke later, and a total of 6 points. She started to walk toward a corridor that led to the Slytherin common room, when she heard voices. Helena was big into gossip, she won’t lie to you about that, so she wanted to know what these people were talking about.

“I’m sorry! I will try to do better Tom!”

“Avery, that won’t do. Allowing him to get away is not acceptable.” It was Tom’s voice, but it sounded so dead. So emotionless, so cold. It sounded nothing like how he talked to her in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry! I will try harder to keep him tied down! Doing the cruciatus curse on someone makes them squirm.” She felt the breath get kicked out of her, Avery was doing that horrible curse to someone? She slowly started to back up, and then she heard another person speak.

“Why didn’t you just break his legs so he couldn’t run?” This voice was deeper than Tom’s or Avery’s, and she knew it must be Lestrange. She kept backing up, when she kicked something with her foot. She stood still, and the boy’s argument stopped. Then she heard Lestrange say, “what the hell was that?” Then their hurried footsteps up the stone steps, Helena turned and ran as fast as she could. She heard someone yell to keep going after her. She ran so fast it felt like her lungs were going to implode, but she still heard footsteps behind her. She saw a door on her left and practically dove into it, hoping that it would lead to a series of rooms she could lose them in. Unluckily, it was a broom closet and she knew they saw her come in there. She whipped her wand out and tried locking the door, but her luck continues, the door didn’t have a lock. She could hear the footsteps stop outside, “she’s in here.” She knows that if she tries to hold the door closed it most likely would work, but they will be able to open it at some point. She looked around for anything she could use to get out, when she saw a little line in the back wall. When she walked up to it, she realized that it was wall paper that was put over an opening. She kicked in the paper and crawled in, whispered _reperio_ and the paper sealed up as she heard the door kicked in. She tried to hold in her heavy breathing, she was a beater not a chaser, she had no stamina. They looked around, breathing heavily, “where the fuck did she go?”

“I don’t know, smart bitch I guess.” This was Lestrange, he was always rude.

“Let’s just leave her,” it was Tom who spoke. She heard two set of feet leave, and the door close. “I know you’re in here,” he said it with a little warmth. _Hell no I’m not going out, not when his friends actively torture people_ she thought. “Don’t make me find you,” his voice held no malice. She turned so that if he found out about her hiding spot, she could easily kick him, so when she saw the wallpaper flutter she braced herself. When the wallpaper completely ripped off her leg shot out like a bullet and hit Tom in the face. He moaned loudly as she wriggled out of the hole and almost made it out of the room before Tom grabbed her leg and pinned her beneath him. His lip was cracked and bleeding but his face was generally kind.

“Let me go. Now.”

“How much did you hear?” He asked gently, but it held rather a large amount of coolness.

“Enough to at least get all of you expelled, or put into Azkaban.” She tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but he kept her there.

“Those are some serious threats, are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yes! You and your little gang are torturing people!” She was talking rather loud so Tom covered her mouth with his. She shook her head and began to try to get free, but he pressed down harder on her. When he pulled away from her she just stared at him, he had a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. “Listen Tom, get the hell off me or I beat you into a bloody pulp. Do not test me. Get off, now!” Tom slowly got off her, his right hand trailing over her breasts. She stood up quickly and made her way to the door and had her hand just on the handle.

“I wouldn’t go out there if I were you, Lestrange and Avery are waiting for you.” Helena went cold _waiting for me? What does that mean?_ She looked at Tom and his face was serious. “What does that mean?” “They want to kill you.” Helena took a step back, and she felt her back hit the door. “Believe me, I wouldn’t let that happen to you.”

“Don’t lie to me, why are you doing this? Especially to me, I mean you could have any girl you want really.” He laughed, and she came at him like a bat out of hell. “Damn it Tom! Why are you doing this to me? Stop! You are a monster! Your friends are monsters! So let me leave!” She stood up and walked out the door and sure enough there stood Lestrange and Avery, “stupefy!” They went flying after a bang and a jet of red light shot out of her wand, and she ran. She finished the month off with little interaction with them, but she saw them everywhere. They seemed to be following her, making sure she doesn’t talk. December came to Hogwarts with vengeance, bringing cold that would make a polar bear shiver. A few students were tasked with lighting fires in every room of the castle, and getting hot water through to castle’s walls. Even with all these precautions Madame Lange had never had so many cases of frostbite and hyperthermia. Helena sent her obligatory letter home asking what they were doing over holiday, when she got a letter back saying that her family was off to Romania for the break. As she read the letter she felt a sigh escape from her lips, _at least there’s one more Quidditch game to look forward to_. She was playing against Slytherin, she was more than happy to possibly send a bludger toward Tom’s way. The day of the match it was snowing, she had to put on almost five layers of clothing to make sure her muscles wouldn’t tighten up on her. When she made it into the locker room, everyone was complaining about the snow. Personally Helena didn’t mind, she was always warm so hearing people complain made her laugh. After a stirring speech from the new captian, Evan Melmrick, she and the team marched out and got up in the sky much to the roar of the crowd. When the opponents in their white and green came out, it was to only the cheers of fellow snakes. After Madam Belfry called the start of the game, a bludger almost immediately came at Helena. She knocked it towards the Slytherin keeper, who was knocked off his broom.

After twenty minutes or so, the Ravenclaw seeker Mel Hawthorne dove for the snitch. That’s when Helena not only noticed a bludger heading right for him, but also the other seeker darting toward him. Helena rushed to ball, and hit it as hard as she could toward the other seeker. He swerved around the bludger, but collided with her instead. She felt some bones breaking as she and him tangled together and fell with a painful cracking noise. When she woke up, her whole team was crowded around her, she could see that across the wing the Slytherin team were crowded around a bed. “You look like hell,” said Mel. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“What’s the report on my bones?”

“Three broken ribs, broken nose, sprained wrist,” said Evan.

“What about the other guy?” She said while she pointed at the seeker.

“Nothing, jaw was popped outta place. Haven’t killed anyone yet amazon,” said Connie Bellman, a chaser. They all laughed, which made Helena actually start wheezing. That's when Madame Lange came over to tell the team to leave, and yelled at the Slytherins to take their seeker out of the room and stop his moaning. They all moved in a mass of green and blue out of the room, and Madame Lange came and gave her something to help her sleep. Helena said thank you and waited for sleep, her eyes already drooping from exhaustion.

When she awoke, she saw the outline of person in a chair by her side. She flinched away when cold hands touched her arm, “I’m sorry I scared you.” It was Tom Riddle’s voice.

“Stay away from me,” she whispered, “or was my kick to the face a little too subtle for you to understand Riddle?” She heard him laughing, “what the hell is wrong with you Riddle? Can’t you tell I don’t want to see you?”

“You find me attractive and interesting, you have had dreams about me. Whether you admit it or not is up to you, but I know. You can’t hide from it or me.” He leaned forward and kissed her neck, and slowly worked up her jaw. She sat trying to stay as stone faced as she could, but her body gave herself away. She made a very quiet moaning noise, and he heard it. “So you admit it then,” he muttered on her neck. This is not what she wanted, at all. She did really hate the man kissing her throat but she knew that what he said about her was true. She had a few dreams about him, and they weren’t as if he was just in them. They were dreams that made her want him more than she already did, and that made her all the more angry.

“No Tom,” she said trying to move away from him. She reached for her wand and lit the candle next to her. He looked a little worse for wear, he had a puffy cheek and a little ring of black under his eye. He pulled away, looking rather hurt. “You and your gang used an unforgivable curse on someone. You need to understand that I, as a very sane person, believe that you are a horrible person.”

“I’m not.” He said it defensively, like pointing out the obvious was wrong of her.

“Tom, I know you look at your friends like pawns. It’s obvious, I do not like the idea of being thought of like that. So please stay away Tom.” After she finished talking he looked at her for a few seconds. His reached to touch her face, lightly tracing her cheeks and then her lips. His touch sent shivers down her spine, in both a good and horrible way. She felt a power much stronger than her own will come over her, and her lips slammed into Tom’s. She parted her lips and felt his tongue slither in to her mouth. Her hands tightened in his hair and she pulled herself close to him, ignoring the pain in her nose. She felt his hand wrap in her hair, and the other press on her lower back and pull her onto his lap. She felt something hard pressing between her thighs, and when she realized what it had to be she ever so slightly pushed down on it. She heard, more like felt, him moan against her lips. His hands lightly played on her body under her shirt, since Madame Lange removed her bra her breast were free, and Tom made that work to his advantage. He gave them a squeeze and then played with her nipples. He seemed rather adapt at this, _was he a virgin like her? Can’t be, no no._ She could tell he was trying to say something to her but she kept kissing him, teaches him for always kissing her when she was trying to run from him. He basically had to pull her hair out to get her off his lips.

“Do you want to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party with me?” He said it rather breathlessly and that made her smile, and she kissed his neck. She began to suck and bite his neck, she wanted to leave marks. He moaned, in both pain and pleasure she would guess, and his hands grasped her hips. He could tell she wanted her hips to move over his hardness, but she would not do that under any circumstances. For once she was in control, and she was loving every second of it. She kissed up his neck then his jaw and finally his ear. She bit his ear gently and whisper yes in his ear. She tried to use her most seductive voice, she wasn’t sure it worked. It was all the same to Tom is seemed, she could feel him shiver underneath her. His hand came up to her neck and his thumb rubbed lightly on her muscles protruding out of her throat. She kissed his lips again, and he forced her mouth open but her tongue slipped into his mouth.

“You seem to be feeling better Miss Callaway,” Madame Lange’s voice wandered from across the room. Her and Tom broke apart and Madame Lange rolled her eyes and went back into her office. Tom stood up, Helena clung to him startled by the sudden movement, and he laid her back down on to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her lips again, with a sweetness she had never felt before. When he broke away her eyes opened and watched him walk away. The way his shoulders moved, the way his back and legs flexed ever so slightly made her weak. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed _what have I gotten myself into?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Helena played with her hair and her dress more than she would have wanted. Her dress was beautiful, it was her favorite. It was knee length and it clung to her hips perfectly. It was a beautiful royal blue, it showed off a little more cleavage than she would have wanted. Then again, most things showed off more cleavage than she wanted. The fabric was almost a stretchy silk, and it rouched at her hips, making them look a little smaller. She clipped on a pearl necklace, and worked a curl into place. She didn’t want to look like she was extremely excited about this party, but she really was. Slughorn had been trying to get her to join his Slug Club but she would always turn him down. Now she was not only going to be walking in the Slughorn’s party, but she was going to be on the arm of Tom Riddle. She tried to get her hair to lay right when she looked at her watch and saw that she was going to be late. Well shit. She grabbed her shoes and ran down the tower, and she felt everyone’s stares on her. She didn’t really care, but she came flying out of the common room like a bat out of hell and almost knocked over Melanie Hemps. She could hear poor Melanie’s distrugunteled noises from behind her. Tom told her to met her by the Great Hall, which would take her a few minutes to run all the way there. When she finally made it down to the hall she didn’t see Tom. When she checked her watch she could see that she was indeed almost ten minutes late, _did he leave?_

“Helena,” it was Tom’s voice. She turned to see him walking out of a room on her left. He looked amazing, his hair perfectly curled and placed. His dress robes were simple enough, but they clung to his shoulders well. She hurriedly put her shoes on and walked over to him. When she was close he gently moved a stray strand of hair out her eye, and kissed her softly. “Are you ready for this?” She shook her head and he laughed, and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the steps to Slughorn’s office. When she walked in it was to music and the wonderful smell of food. It was quite a sight to behold, paper lanterns floating, hovering next to it was the food, conveniently out of her reach. Although Helena was tall for a girl, the food was almost touching the ceiling.

“Tom! Oh, and you brought Miss Callaway with you! How lovely!” Slughorn practically bumrushed the two and held out his hand for them to shake. Even though Helena had potions with him, he acted like he had never seen her before. She shook his hand, “I have been try to get Helena to join my club for ages Tom! Thank you for bringing her!” Tom nodded and smiled, his hand went to hold hers. Slughorn noticed and gave a wink before leaving them to go talk to Lacey Winerick.

Tom leaned down and kissed her head, and muttered, “has he really been after you?” She nodded and he laughed, he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it and walked away. She watched him go toward Lestrange and Avery, Lestrange was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. They both looked nice, Avery's blonde hair slicked down and his dress robes draped on his thin body well. Lestrange's hair was almost the same as Tom's, but much darker and much more curled. He was the more muscular of all of the three boys, so his robes were tight. She walked away and found a comfy looking chair and sat down.

“Miss Callaway! Tom leave you alone? Such a shame!” Slughorn came over and sat next to her. She looked around to try and get away but one seem to really be looking her way. She sighed and resigned to listen to Slughorn talk about how he was so happy that she finally joined the club. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she just came here because Tom asked her. “So Helena, how long have you and mister Riddle been together?” Her head whipped around, Slughorn was smiling a smile that said ‘I know everything’. Which was more than ironic since her and Tom were not together.

“Oh, we aren’t dating,” as she said that made Slughorn rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I get it. You and him are private people, but no need to lie about it!” He gave her a wink and got up and left, his crimson robes billowing behind him. Helena crossed her legs and moved her skirt so she doesn’t show too much. She looked over at the food, now lazily bouncing off the ceiling leaving chocolate crescent moons.

“Slughorn tried a levitation spell, obviously he got a little too excited.” When she turned around she saw Avery moving to sit next to her. He at least didn’t look at her like she was prey, like Lestrange.

“Has anyone eaten anything?” She asked, looking at him. He seemed almost nervous, he kept bouncing his leg and picking his nails. “Are you okay Avery?” He nodded but it still wasn’t that reassuring. Since she hadn’t eaten any dinner, she wanted food, and one way or another she was going to get it. She pulled out her wand and slowly had the food hover over to her. People had to dodge the slowly moving plate and when it finally got to her she grabbed small pie. It tasted quite amazing, and she pushed the plate to Avery who also took a little pastry.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. She nodded and sent the plate back to its place bouncing off the chandelier. “Um...can I ask you a question?” Helena nodded and he took a deep breath, whatever he wanted to say obviously was going to take a lot out of him. “Er, how long have you and Tom been together?”

“That's it? I thought you were going to finally admit that you were torturing some poor boy.  We aren’t together, even though it seems that people think that.” Avery looked at her with shock in his eyes at what she said.

“I never...I would never do anything like that. Believe me,” he said it with innocence that barely veiled that he loved doing it.

“I don’t.” She locked eyes with him, and he had concealed hate in them. She got up and started to move toward the door, when Slughorn grabbed her arm. “Professor?”

“Are you going to join my club? I would love to have such a beautiful girl like you to join me.” He seemed a little tipsy, she wanted to know where he got the drink from. She sure as hell needed it, she nodded her head, hoping that he would let go of her arm. He did and she turned into Tom, she bounced off his chest and looked up at him.

“Going somewhere?” He smiled and brushed the hairs the fanned out around her face, away.

“I think I made Avery angry, so I am leaving. Also Slughorn is getting rather pushy for me to join his club. I'm hungry, I wanna go down to the house elves and maybe get some food. Also everyone seems to think we are going out." Tom seemed to stop listening after she talked about Avery.

"What do you mean 'I think I made Avery angry'?" Tom's voice slightly shook with anger. She couldn't help but move her hand to his, and it was shaking.

"Tom, it's okay calm down," but he was already heading over to Avery. He grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him up off the couch. Avery actually looked terrified, and Tom yanked him past Helena and out of the door. She followed them out and saw Lestrange did the same.Tom shoved Avery into the boy's bathroom and Helena followed, Lestrange following close behind her.

"Avery, are you angry at Helena?" She got in between Tom and Avery and pushed Tom against the sinks.

"Tom calm the fuck down!" She yelled, and the room stopped moving. Avery was looking at her with wide shocked eyes. Lestrange had his wand in hand, but luckily down. Tom looked at her with shock, obviously no one told him what to do. She saw out of the corner of her eye Tom's hand lifting with his wand in hand. She knew what he was going to do before her even uttered _crucio_. She leaped back and got between Avery and the wand, and saw a flash of red light.

The pain was absolutely unbearable. It was done as soon as it started. She heard her screams echo around the bathroom, it felt like her heart was going to shatter. She knew she fell to the floor because when the white hot pain covering her every sense finally faded, she finally felt the cool damp floor under her cheek. Tom went to his knees next to her and lifted her up, she was extremely dizzy and couldn't see straight. The way both Lestrange and Avery looked at her, it was almost respect. Avery looked more than grateful, and he went to help her. Tom looked at him with eyes filled with hate, and he turned on Helena. "Why? Why did you do that?" He was holding her face with both hands, and Avery was standing behind her incase she fell backwards. She felt herself smile.

"The sorting hat did say I could be in Gryffindor," the three Slytherins looked at her like she was crazy. "I did it because Avery doesn't deserve to be tortured like that. Nor does Lestrange." Lestranges eyes flicked up and looked at her, there was something in his eyes that made her feel like he was looking at her naked. She shivered slightly, and Tom let go of her face. Helena fell back and Avery caught her.

"Let's go Helena," Tom was already walking toward the door.

"No.You just used an unforgivable curse on someone you claim to care about." Truth was, she was terrified of Tom now. No way in hell would she show it though. She straightened up and lightly kissed Avery on the cheek. She walked past Tom, not once did she look at him. "Wait," she turned and slapped Tom with all her strength, which was considerable. There was already a red mark by the time she left the bathroom. She heard Tom come running down the hall to try and catch her but she ignored him. She felt her arm grabbed and she was pulled into a classroom. She felt her lips pressed against the others, but it felt different compared to Tom's. They weren't as full, and he was shorter by a few hairs. She pulled out her wand and a small little ball appeared at the tip and she opened her eyes to see Lestrange in front of her. She broke away, and backed away until she hit a table. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“What do you mean ‘what are you doing’? I’m kissing you.” He said it like he wasn’t just kissing her without her permission. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

“And why the fuck are you doing that?”

“Don’t use that kind of language, it’s unlady like. I am kissing you because you say that you and Tom aren’t together. So why not try my hand at getting you, and I always get what I want.” Helena was so shocked she couldn’t talk. _Why in the hell is Lestrange trying to tell me how to act? What the hell does he mean by ‘I always get what I want’?_

“Leave me the FUCK alone, or I will hurt you so badly that you will think the cruciatus curse is like your mother’s kisses.” She held her wand out, directed at his face. She walked so that she never looks away from him, and fumbled for the door knob. When she got out, she held the door closed and locked it after her. She ran quickly, she headed towards the library. She didn’t want to go back to her tower, not with Tom and Lestrange after her. She ended up falling asleep in there, in the corner of the restricted section, tears running down her face.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas at Hogwarts is quite an amazing thing. Trees as tall as the Great Hall and singing portraits. Since Helena was a sixth year, and a Prefect, she was allowed to go down to Hogsmeade as much as she wanted. She loved Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks, butterbeer was her favorite drink. After the Slug Club party, she hadn’t seen Lestrange. She never wanted to, ever again. She had seen Tom though, he looked sorry about what had happened. She didn’t care though, she didn’t really want to see Tom either. Her and Avery had grown closer, he was always grateful of what she did. He would often take her to Hogsmeade and try to buy her everything she looked at. Her family wasn't rich like his, but they were far from poor. All of the Slytherin boys were staying for Christmas, and when all the students left, it was much harder to avoid them all. It was Christmas Eve and she was walking to the library just so she can do something, she saw Tom. She would have to pass him to get to the library and there was no where she could go. He stopped when she passed him, and gently grabbed her hand. “We need to talk,” he said turning to her. She sighed and turned to him.

“About what?”

“About what happened after the party, and what happened between you and Lestrange.” She looked at him confused, did Lestrange really go boasting that he harassed her? To Tom of all people, a man who was willing to use the cruciatus curse on his friend because he was getting angry at her?

“What did he say?” She asked him, not really wanting to hear the response. Tom turned to her fully and took both her hands, and stepped closer.

“That you came on to him, and he wanted to stop but you didn’t.” Helena could feel her stomach churn, _that little shit_. Her jaw clenched and she felt her hands unconsciously tighten around Tom’s. “I know he is lying though, I know the truth.” She looked up at him, and her hands left his for his perfect face. She kissed him with all the passion she had in herself. His hands snaked around her waist pulled her close, parting her lips to push his tongue in. Her hands raked through his hair, and he ever so slightly moved her sweater to rub circles with his thumbs on her hips. She was pinned between the wall and him now, he was warm against her while the wall was freezing. It made her shudder, and he pulled away. “I know where we need to go,” he was already walking with her hand in his as he was talking. They finally reached their destination, a blank wall. Tom started pacing in front of it, and Helena felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion. Then a door appeared in front of her and Tom opened the door for her to walk in. She looked at him confused, but he nodded his head, and she slowly walked in.The room was spacious with a fireplace that made the whole room warm and comforting. There were candles everywhere, and it smelled of vanilla. She breathed in deeply, and Tom wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to kiss her neck. That's when she realized what was in front of her, a large a bed with plush pillows and blankets.

“Um, Tom?” He didn’t respond, he just kept kissing her neck. “Tom? Do you...are you thinking about?” He turned her around and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked toward the bed, while kissing her neck still. He laid her down, and laid down next to her.

“This place is called the Room of Requirement, it’s a room that will always turn into whatever you need it to be.”

“So you thought about this?”

“Well we can’t keep sneaking into classrooms to kiss, or do it in the halls. So yes, and since we aren’t in the same house, so sneaking into dorms won't work.” She nodded, and played with a lock of her hair. She leaned against Tom’s chest, but she kind of felt worried. “Whats wrong?”

“Nothing, I just don’t know.” He looked down at her confused, “I um...er”

“Your?” She stood up and looked at the fire, still playing with her hair.

“Will you laugh?” Tom laughed, he couldn’t help. She whipped around and fire blazed in her eyes, “you ass!”

“I’m sorry, go on,” she rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire.

“I’m a…” she closed her eyes. “Okay so if we really are going to do this, then you need to know..that...I’m a virg...” Before she could even finish Tom whipped her around and kissed her, she felt like she was going to tip over into the fire.

“I could care less,” he said huskily. She just nodded and went back to kissing him, his hands ran down her back, over her ass, and then to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. He walked back over to the bed and laid her down, he climbed up on top of her. He kicked off his own shoes, and pulled hers off as well. He slowly removed her sweater, and then slowly unbuttoned her undershirt. He kissed along her collarbones, and reached under her back and slowly unhooked her bra. When he finally pulled it off, he leaned back just to take in her body. “Merlin’s beard you are beautiful,” he said it quietly and she smiled. She sat up underneath him and pulled his sweater and undershirt off slowly, and when she was done she kissed his collarbones and slowly kissed down his chest. She switched their positions and straddled over his hips, smiling and leaned down and kissed his neck. Tom’s hands danced up her thighs, and went under her skirt. His hands moved to between her thighs, and one finger traced between those lips. She went to kiss him, she moaned loudly, and Tom started to rub her clit. Her lips parted from his, and again Tom flipped himself on top of her. He slowly planted soft kisses from her neck then down her breasts and her stomach. When he got to the top of her skirt, he slowly unbuttoned it. He heard her gasp, as he flung the skirt away. He slowly worked her underwear off, and licked her. She moaned and her thighs tightened around his head, he had to pry them off his head. He pushed one long finger into her and she gasped, and he kept licking and sucking. He slowly pushed into her and she moaned loudly.  After a while her legs started shaking and began to tighten around his head. He put another finger in her and curled them slightly. Her hips bucked against his mouth and she cried out his name. Her fingers worked into his hair, holding his face to her. She began to pant and moan, it made Tom get harder than a rock. She began writhing beneath him, and with one finally cry of his name, she came. He felt her tighten around his fingers, and her hips went wild. He let her finish her climax before he pulled out, and slowly kissed up her torso again.

He felt her hands move over his stomach, and down to his pants. She unbuckled his belt and pulls his pants off, and her hands danced over his underwear. When she felt how hard he was she smiled, and kissed him. Her warm hands went under his underwear and began to stroke his cock, and Tom pulled his lips away. His head hit the bed next to Helena’s head, and his hips jerked into her hands. Her left hand wrapped in his hair and kisses his neck rather roughly, her right moves faster. She stops, reaches between her thighs and rubbed her sex, and kept stroking him. Tom groaned, and kissed her neck. Her thumb brushed his tip, where there was little come had collecting. Tom’s hands moved to her breast and roughly played with her nipples. As he was kissing her neck he felt his back tighten up, he knew he was close to coming and he accidentally bit into her neck, hard. She made a yelping noise of pain, and he came on her stomach. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, panting. Tom kissed the bite mark lightly, muttering his apologies against her skin. He could feel her breast heaving beneath him, and he kept kissing her neck. Her hands moved to move his face to hers, and kissed him gently. Tom laid on her, she didn't mind though. He wasn't as heavy as he seemed, anyways she could handle a little weight on her. They held each other very tightly, wrapping their fingers in each other's hair. He felt her core's heat above his cock, it made him hard again.

“Helena...can I..?” She nodded, and his hand moved between her legs and rubbed her slightly. She was still wet and just feeling her was enough to make him want to pound into her, caution thrown in the fire. Tom slowly entered her, she gripped closely to him leaving crest moons from her nails on his back. She buried her head into his neck, “are you okay?” She nodded and he kept pushing in. When he finally was all the way in, they stayed there for awhile. Then her hands moved to his hips to make him move, and Tom got the hint. He slowly moved, and her nails dug into his skin. He didn’t mind, he loved the pain, because it came from her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, and he pushed a little harder into her. She grasped and clung to him tighter, he cupped her face and kissed her lovingly and gently. He moved a little faster, he could feel her tightness ebb away, and he was able to move more without causing her to much pain. So he started to move faster, he felt her back arch against him and she moaned. He kept increasing his pace to the sounds of her moans and cries of pleasure. Their kisses started to be broken up by pants and moans, their hands fumbling at each other. She started to moan out his name, it made him go crazy. He started to push harder into her, much faster and rougher. He was moving much faster than he thought was possible when she screamed out his name and her nails raked his back. He felt her tighten around him, he pulled himself out, and replaced himself with his fingers. He came on her stomach again, and he moved his two fingers faster than he was moving. His tongue traced her lips, his thumb moved to her clit and rubbed. She cried out, and she seemed to melt against him. Again he felt her tighten around his fingers, and her hips ground against him. He slowly pulled his fingers out with a popping noise. He sucked her wetness off his fingers, and she smiled. Tom fell off her exhausted, but pulled her close to him. Helena grabbed a large fluffy blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over both of them. They laid there for a while, kissing each other.

“I have a question Helena,” Tom said quietly.

“Mhm?” She said in response, looking at him.

“I hope this isn’t too strange, but what is your blood status?” Helena sat up and looked at him, confused. She was no idiot though, she knew what Slytherins thought of half bloods. They were traitors because they slept with muggles or muggleborn. Her grandfather was a muggleborn wizard, she was proud of who he was. He was a famous wizard, and she was more than happy that she could hear his Auror stories. Her mother is a pureblood witch from the Carrow family. When she married her father, they disowned her and tore her name from the book of Carrow a list of all the children from the family.

“Half-blood,” she said. He nodded slowly, like he was thinking really hard about something. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and laid back onto the covers. Helena slowly laid back on to his toned chest, and she listen to his heart. He was still cold, even with a blazing fire and a thick blanket. Tom started to play with a lock of Helena’s hair and kept kissing her forehead. “Why?”

“I just wanted to know, I think wizarding families are fascinating. Do you know if you are related to any of the founding families?”

“Rowena Ravenclaw, yes. On my father’s side,” she said.

“Is he the mud- I mean muggleborn?”

“No, it’s my grandfather. He is a muggleborn.”  He hummed his acknowledgment. She crawled under the covers and he followed after her. "What about you Tom?"

"I'm an orphan."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tom. I didn't know," he kissed her head saying it was fine with out words. "Then you must be muggleborn or half-blood then." She felt him grip her arm, rather tightly when she said muggleborn.

"I have found who my parents are, my _father_ was a muggle. My mother was a witch," the way he said father made Helena uncomfortable.  They laid there, not saying anything, until Helena started to drift to sleep.

“Merry Christmas Helena,” he kissed her lips and she smiled and muttered the same back. It was ladened with drowsiness, and it probably didn’t even sound like Merry Christmas. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart, intertwining her fingers with his.

 


End file.
